Once Upon a Dream
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Hinata dreams of man. She's got to stop it, how embarrassing! But he comes back the next night, to do much bolder, sexier things. When she wakes up, he's with her. Is this a dream as well? NaruHina.


Once Upon a Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! So please, please don't sue me. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," he snarled. She was beaten up…beaten up really bad. She didn't know what kind of battle she'd fought, but she knew she'd lost…she knew that if it wasn't for this warm silhouette of a man standing protectively in front of her, kunai drawn against an unseen foe, she would be dead. **_

_**She wondered who it was. Who cared enough about her to have such a vicious anger in their voice, to have such murderous intent spilling out of their chakra pores, to have this dangerous aura of malice that singed the air with its vile impurity, corroding even the body that was emitting it? **_

_**"I'm going to kill you," he growled, and made good his promise. Then he came to her, hugging her tenderly. She wished so much that the sun wasn't at his back, so that she could see his face. She felt his lips graze hers. "Hinata…"**_

She woke up, drenched in a cold sweat, panting with desire, her white eyes wide and darting about her room nervously.

It wasn't a girl, obviously.

Neji-nii-san? Impossible. He would never be so blatant about his emotions. He would never be so dramatic…and he didn't have that spiky hair.

Kiba, then? Maybe. The hair might've been his, but Akamaru was conspicuously absent. Besides, that _**voice**_…that voice that sounded of laughter even in the middle of murder…Kiba didn't have such an arresting voice.

Hinata shook her head. It was ridiculous. She was nearly thirty, enough of these silly teenage girl dreams. The Hyuuga heiress got up and looked at herself in the mirror. _No more, _she told herself firmly_, no more of these stupid dreams. They're…silly, Hinata. You're not a little girl, please, grow up!_

She should've known what would happen. Didn't she know how much her mind loved to mess her up? What a stupid thing to do, tell it no more little girl dreams.

_**He was back. **_

_**He was naked. **_

_**…She was too, wasn't she? Of course she was. He smirked. Wait, how did she know that he was smirking if she couldn't see his—**_

_**Face…oh, gods, who cared about his face, those warm, wonderful, large hands were on her body, on her waist, on her breasts, between her legs, all at once. She moaned and arched into him, and he kissed her, nuzzling her neck, nipping at her collar bone, savoring her skin. She wanted him closer, closer, couldn't they close the gap between them yet? No, apparently not, he tortured her some more, his tongue hot against her skin, his hands roaming all over her body like romping pets. His cock nudged her thigh, her hands ran through his hair and held on for dear life as her body bucked in response to him. **_

_**He chuckled into her neck, tickling her, eliciting a giggle. He kissed her again, sweetly, so sweetly, and she tentatively probed into his mouth before he bullied her back. She let him in, willingly, wanting his domination, craving his control. He slipped a finger into the warmth below her navel, and she all but screamed. She wanted to know his name, so she could scream it, so she could shout it as she came. She whimpered as he brought himself to her entrance, whispering her name with a delicate sort of love, as though it was a strand of spider silk that would snap if spoken too loudly…**_

_**"Hinata…"**_

She woke up, and this time reached between her thighs with a resigned sort of dread. Yes…she was soaked. Damn it, she was too old for wet dreams, too old for such perverted thoughts of mysterious men with such rough, glorious hands running all over—stop. Stop, stop it now.

Again, she stood at her mirror, and this time the eternal patience and sweetness the rest of the world saw in the milky irises was dulled by irritation at the bags under her eyes.

_I swear to every god that ever lived, I will stop sleeping before I put up with this sort of nonsense. No more perverted dreams. No more romantic dreams. No more, alright?_

Having satisfactorily scolded her inner self, she dressed and prepared to face her day as the lady of the Hyuuga household.

_**A blast. An explosion. A sensation to shake the foundations of the earth itself, a terror to drive you insane. She was running, running frantically through the flames to find him. Praying…praying desperately that she would find him alive. **_

_**There he was…she fell to her knees, cradling her head. She still couldn't make out his face, but something about him was blindingly familiar. She hugged him to her breasts, sobbing brokenly. Her fault, it was all her fault, wasn't it? Yes. It was always her fault, he was dead, or dying, and it was her fucking fault that he was, that he was…**_

_**His eyes fluttered open, and she could've sworn the sky turned green with envy. He reached out a tanned hand to stroke her cheek, and she shivered at his touch. His bleeding lips bled even more as they cracked, widening into a smile. Her name slipped past his lips, the last thing he would ever say, hoarse and weak. **_

_**"Hinata…"**_

This time, she woke up with a scream, and someone was there to take her instinctively into their embrace.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," she wept into the person's chest, clutching their shirt without registering the way their muscles tensed.

"Hinata…"

White met blue. For the first time in her life, Hyuuga Hinata did not swoon at how close Uzumaki Naruto was to her, and close he was. His eyes, bluer than a well digger's toes, filled up her entire vision.

She was just too stunned to blush. When his lips brushed against hers, she let him, going limp in his arms with relief. It was just a dream, a stupid dream.

"Hinata," he repeated, holding her close, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Y-you."

"What about me?"

"Y-y-you were hurt."

He scrutinized her, and gave a nod, as though asserting to himself some truth unknown to her.

"I love you, Hinata. That's what I came to tell you tonight…but then, you looked so…calm, when you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you. Then you were having a nightmare, and I didn't know what to do."

She shuddered, and he drew her in deeper into himself. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

_And now, seriously, no more dreams._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**This is what I get for giving into the plot bunnies of doom too much. Random oneshots with laughable titles that make very little sense and have super sucky endings. **


End file.
